


Body Party

by singeramg



Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Sebastian Stan, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Original Character(s), Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Sebastian fears the worst when he hears strange noises coming from his bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!  
> It's been such a long time since I wrote anything for posting but I have been working on it. I wanted to dip my toes back in by posting something I have been working on, on and off for a few months simply because I haven't had the time. I hope you enjoy, take it easy I haven't done smut in a long time.  
> *This Prompt was taken from SebastianStanFrustration on Tumblr. If you are the original asker then let me know I will give proper credit.  
> "Anonymous asked:  
> This prompt is weird, but it's something I've always wanted to read: Sebastian comes home early from filming and hears his girlfriend moan. thinking she's cheating on him, he goes to their bedroom and finds out she's masturbating. he decides to join her and ~things happen~"

It was small things that made Sebastian happy. The little things like fresh air (which he didn't get that much of in New York but whatever...), things like walking down the street and not getting mobbed by fans because he'd forgotten to wear a hat that day or in this case getting out of table reads entire half a day early.  
Sebastian had been busy all week doing table reads, fight training and stunt practices with co-stars and luckily they had come to a point in the script where the director and producers had decided it was just too rough to practice as is, so they released the cast for the rest of the day and said they would call them in when it was time to pick it all back up again. He'd turned down the offers to grab lunch with various co-stars and others he had become acquainted with in the past few weeks and made his way home. He wanted to surprise his girl. Sasha was... In one word Amazing. To him She was like the storm you could never see coming, but every time she hit, she left things more in tact and beautiful just from her touch. She wasn't the model type he had dated before he met her (not that he wasn't in love with the way she looked or that she couldn't be a model) She was curvy in all the right places, her hair was dark and curly. So super curly in fact, that he could pull one down and it would pop back into place looking no different than before he pulled it. Her skin was caramel tone and her eyes chocolate brown, the type you got lost in forever if you stared for too long. She was 5'4 and was a physical therapist for a local rehab center. She also specialized in counseling for those who were wounded in combat or in an otherwise traumatic situation. She had patience for his bouts of moodiness and never complained about the hours he kept or the how long he was away. Sebastian's mother wanted to adopt her since he'd taken Sasha to meet her, and his mother was hinting every time he would talk to her that he should be figuring out how to propose to Sasha. Needless to say he was excited to come home early for once in the past two and half weeks and find her awake...  
Sebastian turned the keys in the lock to their apartment, seeing she wasn't in the living room he sat the Chinese take-out he had picked up for them on the counter. He hoped she didn't leave out for the...  
"Ugh..."  
He heard a throaty moan usually reserved for when he had Sasha face down, ass up in the bed, while he took her.  
"Oh shit. Right there!"  
She moaned out again. His heart dropped to the bottom of his shoe. Sasha was cheating on him and he believed he had come home just in time to figure it out. Tears pooled at the corner of his frosty eyes, but it quickly changed to anger at the sound of her next moan. How dare she fuck someone else in their bed? In the house they had shared!  
He walked down the hall that led to the bedroom and heard as she moaned again. It sounded like the fucker was really giving it to her he thought savagely, as he pushed open the bedroom door, surprise and relief taking over his emotions as he took in the scene before him. She was laying completely nude on top of the covers, headphones in, with a rabbit between her legs and fingers on her clit. She had no clue he was even home, much less that he'd caught her masturbating. She was wet, that much he could see from here, and with a whisper of his name on her lips he waited for no further invitation. His clothes came off quietly and quickly. He wanted to just watch her so a few more moments so he grabbed his dick and stroked it to the time of her movements between her own legs. Her legs bent at the knees slightly, making them wider and giving him a better view.  
"No time like the present"  
He said as he moved on the bed with her. She jumped, her headphones falling out her ears and her eyes opening to find Sebastian, her lover in between her legs. Smirking at her surprise his tongue shot out and ran against the wet flesh. To him tasted the like the finest of wines and he was determined to have more. Sasha moaned and dropped her head back into the pillow. He chuckled against her and causing her to buck up into his mouth as he gripped her hips, holding her down as removing the rabbit with his teeth, tossing it to the side and went back to feasting on her sweet flesh.  
"Seb!"  
She cried, her body releasing onto his face as he sucked her clit. Her hands wound themselves in his dark hair and she came hard. When she regained her faculties she smiled at him, and he crawled up her body 'till he was face to face with her.  
"What are you doing home so early Love?"  
"Me? Well the table read got put on hold for the day and I realized I haven't been the causes of your most recent orgasms. I came home, I sought to rectify that problem."  
"Humm...really well... are you playing catch up, because you've missed about three of my orgasms."  
He leaned down kissing her, sticking his tongue inside her mouth. She sucked on the tip of his tongue as a way to tease him. She reached down, taking his hard cock in her soft hand and started stroking him up and down. He moaned into her mouth, then pulled away, biting his bottom lip. She grinned playfully, moving faster.  
"Shit, I won't last if you keep doing that."  
"Maybe that's the point." She said running her tongue around the shell of his ear, moving her hand faster with just a bit more pressure. She used Sebastian's lapse in focus to push him onto his back, tossing one leg over his body to straddle him. He ran his hands up her back, letting his fingers glide up her spine, enjoying the feeling her shiver and she leaned down to kiss him. She left a wet trail on his stomach as she kissed down his muscular body ("thank you marvel"-she thought with a grin), her own fluids dripping, she didn't hesitate once she reached the end of his happy trail to run her tongue across the weeping head, gathering the pre-come from the top. He hissed and restrained himself from thrusting forward. Sebastian looked down and saw her smirk, winked playfully before taking him into her mouth.  
"Dracu" he murmured  
Sasha takes the encouragement swallowing him down entirely and pulling back up, only to bob her head again. She repeated her actions, stopping to lick his cock from base to tip. He wanted to grab her head and thrust into her mouth, but he didn't want to stretch the limits of her 'giving' mood. She however had different plans.  
"Sebastian you and I both know you are dying to fuck my mouth, why are you holding back?"  
"Don't want to push it too far."  
She laughed, the vibrations shooting down his cock, and Sebastian's head dropping onto the bed. She released him from her mouth for a a moment and moved her hands up and down.  
"Now baby you know I can take it."  
She gave him her signature smirk, she knew it got him hard every time. In this case his dick twitched and he groans as she takes him back into her mouth. A large hand drifts to the back of her head, pushing down as his hips thrusts forward, not stopping until it passed her gag reflex and touched the back of her throat. It took a few moments for her to adjust, but he felt her swallow around his cock, and he pulled back slowly. Sebastian waited until she caught her breath before pushing back in. Soon they found a pace, her moving her head down as he pushed forward.  
"You like it when I use you, don't you?"  
He asked as his thrust began to move forward, he expected a hum down his dick, but she instead pulled off.  
"No, I love it Sir."  
They knew once the began to fuck that it was no stopping if she called him sir. She gripped him around the base, stroking up and down, before peppering it, in little slaps over her lips and cheeks, before sliding it back into her mouth and taking it to the base. Both hands wrapped into her hair, thrusting faster, and just holding her head in place as he repeatedly used and took what she had to offer. Sasha could feel herself grow wet again. Between the two of them they knew she got turned on by sucking cock, especially when he used her. She was just as much of a submissive as he was a dominant. She loved that the public didn't know and that whatever they did was between the two of them especially this side of him.   
"Shit Sash, where do you want it baby?"  
She motioned to her face, and he grunted in response. Moving faster, his hips grinding against her face.  
Sebastian growled out his orgasm, yanking his cock from her mouth, painting his seed over her plump lips and cheeks in thick, white ropes of cum. He collapsed back into the bed, slightly entranced by the cum sliding down face into her breasts, mixing with the reflex tears, and her reddish tone just under the surface of her skin. Sasha licked the cum away that landed on her lips.  
"The most important meal of the day."  
She smirked at him, going to wipe her face down. Once done, she joined him back in the bed, tossing her body over his going into a straddle and began kissing his neck. Rubbing herself against him, he could feel her heat and wetness, He felt a reaction but not fully because He had just cum.  
"Babe, just because I play a superhero doesn't mean I am one."  
He said referring to her being ready to go again after she wanted him to orgasm.  
"I know. Can't a girl stay a little heated up until she's ready to get fucked so hard she can't walk straight?"  
She giggled, kissing his jaw again. Groaning again, speaking in his native tongue, knowing she didn't have a snowballs chance in hell to know what he was saying.  
"Dracu '. Am de gând să se căsătorească cu tine."  
"Seb, babe if you want me to wait until lil sebby is to full functionality then you know not to speak Romanian to me."  
His fingers ghosted over her nipples, Because he loved her reactions as he played with them in his hands. Their lips met, with Sebastian tasting himself on her tongue, but not caring as he let his hands play with her body, tracing every curve and mark he could with his hands. Ghosting his hands over her curves, he skimmed over her pelvic bone, and down to her center, playing between her folds. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid into her depths.  
"Damn Seb." She spoke in a breathy tone after her mouth pulled away from his. At the sound of his name again, he decided to take their current mode of love making to the next level. He gave a small yet firm smack to her ass, all while continuing to move his fingers in and out of her.  
"What did I tell you about calling me by my given name?"  
"I...I have to earn it."  
"And, have you earned that yet?" He slowed his fingers down.  
"No I haven't"  
He slapped her ass again.  
"No you haven't...who?"  
"Sir."  
"That's right. I think you've forgotten about how this works. You have forgotten to call me Sir multiple times, you came without permission, and to add insult to injury you played with yourself without my permission, which is the biggest no. You are all for breaking rules lately."  
His fingers stopped moving, and not to Sasha's surprise he was sitting up and flipping her around to lay over his knee, but only after licking his fingers clean of her essence.  
"You know you've earned a punishment. I think 20 is fair. Not one peep or I start over again."  
As his hand came down on various parts on her ass, at varying stages of strength. Sasha took the punishment as she had many times before, wetness dripping down from her. When he finished with her, he helped her onto her back, relishing seeing her spread open for him again wet. His once spent cock, now up for the challenge of making her scream his name.  
"Nu pot să aştept să se simtă ai înfăşurat în jurul meu"  
Sasha just loved his native tongue it just did things to her that made her shiver in excitement it was undeniably sexy to her. He could have been telling her to hug a dirty dish towel and it would have sounded sexy to her. Sebastian gripped her thigh with one hand and his member with the other dragging it along her slit, enjoying her biting her lips trying not to make a sound.  
"Shit baby, I missed this."  
He said thrusting into her, holding himself still to keep control. Once he regained it, there was no stopping him. He was thrusting away at her body, sitting up so he could pound her harder, using his leverage to drag her as close as possible to him by her thighs, kissing her calves as the he held them straight up next to his face. He laughed as she put the edge of her fist into her mouth to stop the pitiful whine coming from her throat.  
"Come on my love, let me hear you. I want to hear you."  
Sasha immediately removed her fist, and gave the loudest groan she could have gotten.  
"Oh Fuck me Sir!!!"  
Falling deeper and deeper into the pull of her tight pussy he knew he wasn't going to last long. His thrusts became more erratic, leaning down he kissed her neck, bending her practically in half, reaching a new stretch inside, causing her nails to run down his back.  
"Oh my god!!"  
"Thanks babe, but that's not my name."  
He said with a grin against her neck. He could feel her flutter and squeeze him tighter as her orgasm hit her, and she yelled "OH YES SEBASTIAN!" Hearing his name fall from her lips and combine that with her tightness he followed her with a strong orgasm of his own. 

After he finished, he pulled out and got up to get something to clean them off with. When that was done he laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms, loving feeling her soft curves, press against him.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?"  
She laughed at how quickly he reverted to the sweet and caring man she had come to love. She moved her arm to rest on his chest, buff from preparing for his role.  
"Babe you know I like it to hurt a bit. I get a little reminder every time I take a step that we had a wonderful time exploring each other. I wouldn't say you came out unscathed either."  
They laughed together knowing she left red welts down his back from her nails and his hand went back to running up and down her spine again. Sasha continued speaking  
"Needless to say, no I am fine. My plan worked out exactly how I wanted it to."  
Sebastian looked at her surprised.  
"Did you mess up the script so the writers would send us home early?"  
He sarcastically joked with her.  
"No but after Chris Evans called here about 15 mins before you got here and said you were in such a hurry to get home that you left your cellphone at rehearsal I figured that you needed to release some of that pent up stress and I needed my sir so after a little thinking, I knew you would come into our bedroom after you heard me moaning for you. The best I missed you gift I had in my possession was to be waiting for you to come to me."  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
"Ceea ce am facut sa merit vă? Tte iubesc. Sasha"  
" I keep asking myself what you did too. I love you too Sebastian." She joked relaxing back into his arms.

While Sebastian had a mini freak out about her having been able to understand what he'd been saying this entire time. Little did he know Sasha had been taking a Romanian language class on her own...

**Author's Note:**

> Translate^  
> *Dracu '. Am de gând să se căsătorească cu tine. =Fuck, I am going to marry you.
> 
> *Nu pot să aştept să se simtă ai înfăşurat în jurul meu= I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me.
> 
> *Ceea ce am facut sa merit vă. te iubesc=What did I do to deserve you? I love you
> 
> Please let me know what your think. Please know that this isn't beta read so let me know and I'll fix any mistakes.


End file.
